dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Soo Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Soo Ah * Nombre artístico: 박수아 / Park Soo Ah * Anteriormente conocida como: 리지 / リジ / Lizzy * Nombre real: 박수영 / Park Soo Young * Apodos: 'Riga, Beagle, Bean, Chestnut, Chiacia, Barking. *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 169 cm *'Peso: '''46 kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' Celltrion Entertainment Sobr e Park Soo Ah Cuando After School hizo comeback con "BANG!" había una miembro de más de las que deberían ser, fue entonces que días después, se dio a conocer que Lizzy sería un miembro más del grupo. Aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, ya que anteriormente habían publicado algunas fotos, y además ella había participado en algunas presentaciones del grupo, sin embargo, utilizaba mascaras o cosas por el estilo manteniendo en secreto su rostro, cosa que le dio un aspecto bastante prometedor. El 1 de mayo de 2018, Lizzy publicó una carta escrita a mano que anunciaba su partida de Pledis Entertainment y After School en su fan-café oficial. El 3 de julio de 2018 cambia su nombre artístico de Lizzy a Soo Ah. Dramas *Flower Crew: Joseon Marriage Agency (jTBC, 2019) ''Aparición especial *Kim is A Genius (jTBC, 2019) *Ugly Miss Young-Ae 17 (tvN, 2019) *Fates & Furies (SBS, 2018-2019) *I Picked Up a Star on the Road (Oksusu TV, 2018) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *Momo Salon (Naver TV, 2014) *After School Luck or Not (TV STore / BTV, 2013) cameo *Akuryo Byoutou (TBS-MBS, 2013) cameo ep.3.4 *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) cameo *Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Flower (junto a Kanto)'' tema para Cheer Up! (2015) *''Beautiful Girl'' tema para All My Love (2011) Películas *That Day's Mood (2016) *Today's Love (2015) * Momo Salon (Steel Cuts, 2014) * White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) cameo Programas de TV *'2016: '''Please Take Care of Vanity 2 (como MC) *'2016:' Comedy Big League EP.158 *'2016:' Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (junto a Raina y Red Velvet) (JTBC) *'2016:' Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.292 *'2015-2016:' Tasty Road (junto a Park Soo Jin) (Olive) *'2015-2016:' King of Mask Singer (MBC) *'2015: Weekly Idol (MBCevery 1) * '''2014: After School Beauty Bible (KBS W) * 2014: Roommate (SBS) Ep. 16 * 2014: The Human Condition Ep. 67-68-69 (KBS) *'2013:' Shinhwa Broadcast (junto a Jung Eun Ji) (JTBC) *'2012:' Pit-Pat-Shake (junto con Lee Joon) (SBS) *'2011:' We Got Married (MBC) Ep. 114 y 115 *'2011:' Lunar New Year Special (junto con UEE) (SBS) *'2010-2011:'Running Man (SBS) Invitada Ep. 13-14, 18; Miembro permanente Ep. 19-25 *'2010:' Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC) Discografía Corea Single Digital Colaboraciones *Park Myung Soo & Lizzy - "GoodBye PMS" (2015) * Yoon Gun - "Chemistry" ft. Lizzy & Zizo (2014) * Lizzy & Andup - "Cosmetic" (2012) *Defconn - "How to Leave the Rapper" ft. Lizzy (2010) *Lizzy - I CRY (Feat Su Ho ) (2010) Anuncios *Bcuz CF junto a Nana (2016) *Dotum Chicken (2015) *LaNeige (2014) *FC Embrassez-moi (2013) *New Balance FC (2011) Ft NU'EST Vídeos Musicales *99 - (NintyNine) (2015) *Clap - TEEN TOP (2010) *Saturday Night - Son Dam Bi (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Orange Caramel. ** Posición: Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae. * Ex-Grupo Kpop: After School (2010-2018). *'Sub-grupo: 'AS BLUE. * Ex-Grupo proyecto: Mystic White (2012) / Hitmaker (2014). *'Club de fans: '''Lizzbians / Lizzylicious. *'Especialidades:' Natacion /Piano/Actuar *'Debut: En 2010, After School. *'''Educación: ** Haigang Junior High School (Graduada) ** Yemun Girl High School (Graduada) ** Apgujeong High School (Graduada) ** Kyunghee University Postmodern Music Department *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua Materna), Japonés (Fluído) e Inglés (Básico). *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, jugar a la Nintendo DS, el arte y las manualidades. *'Modelo a seguir:' Lady Gaga *Es la 4ª generación original de After School, pero Pledis anunció que formaba parte de la 3ª. *Lizzy pertenece al grupo '''92line' junto con E-Young, Zico y Park Kyung de Block B, C.A.P de TEEN TOP, Seung Hyun y Choi Min Hwan FTISLAND. *Iba a ser uno de los protagonistas del programa Running Man pero se salió debido a que su grupo (After School) estaba en Japón promocionándose. Después de haber salido de Running Man estuvo con depresión. Lizzy explicó: "Me costó mucho poder llegar a ser del elenco y poder ser permanente en él; la gente creía que solamente era invitada y aparecía de seguido, ya que me sacaban en las transmisiones. Después de salirme de Running Man la gente me decía "ella es la chica que despidieron de Running Man". Luego añadió "A mi no me despidieron, yo me salí de Running Man, por el horario, y porque también tenía que estar en After School, ahora estoy mucho mejor". *Ocupó el lugar 63 de la lista de "Los 100 de los rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013 " según TC Candler. * Participa en un grupo proyecto del programa Hitmaker llamado Cham Sonyeo junto a G.NA, Heo Young Ji y Kwon So Hyun. * En su debut como solista tuvo un dueto con el comediante y MC de Weekly Idol, Jung Hyung Don. * Cuando firma, ella dibuja delfines, porque dice que su espíritu animal es un delfín. * Tomó el papel de Gary Goodridge por el escritor Choi Min-Min del Deam Contest Comic Comics. * En el V-League All-Star Game celebrado el 6 de febrero de 2011, se desempeñó como una jugadora sin equipo. * El 1 de mayo del 2018 anunció oficialmente su retiro de After School. En una carta escrita a mano para los fans esplicó: “''Llega la primavera tras el invierno, estoy escribiendo para informaros sobre el principio del 2º acto de mi vida. Esperaba graduarme algún día pero a pesar de que este es mi 9º año como miembro, se siente que mi graduación ha llegado rápidamente. Era una estudiante de instituto antes de recibir una oferta de casting en el centro de convenciones de Busan en 2009. Vine a Seúl y como trainee, me convertí en miembro de After School bajo el nombre de ‘Lizzy’ en marzo de 2010. Desde entonces he estado activa con Orange Caramel y After School Blue. Fueron días de alegría, felices, que pasé con muchas personas como si fueran mi mundo. Incluso mientras miro hacia atrás, fueron sinceramente los momentos más bellos de mi vida. Me gustaría dar las gracias a Pledis Entertainment y al CEO Han Sung Soo que me criaron como Lizzy y me llevaron al lugar en el que estoy ahora. No olvidaré lo que hicieron por mí y siempre estaré agradecida. A los miembros que compartieron mis dolores y alegrías, gracias y os quiero. Nunca olvidaré los momentos que he compartido con Play Girlz. Estoy realmente agradecida, os quiero. Tanto como habéis mostrado un amor sin fin por mí, también intentaré mejorar y ser mejor. Una vez más, gracias y os quiero''”. ** El mismo día, Pledis Entertainment anunció el final de su contrato exclusivo con Lizzy en el fan cafe oficial de After School y su web oficial. “Les informamos de que nuestro contrato con Lizzy expiró el 30 de abril de 2018”, dijeron. “''Hemos tenido una significativa conversación con Lizzy y hemos estado de acuerdo en finalizar su contrato respetando su intención de perseguir sus sueños a través de diversos caminos. Nos gustaría tomar esta oportunidad para dar las gracias a Lizzy que ha confiado y trabajado con nosotros durante tanto tiempo. A pesar de que nuestro contrato ha terminado, apoyaremos el futuro de Lizzy que no solo será cantante sino que estará activa en varios campos''”. ** Pledis Entertainment también compartió su adiós en Twitter, compartiendo foto de Lizzy y escribiendo: “''¡Apoyaremos tu futuro que será aun más brillante!''”. * El 10 de mayo de 2018 se reportó que se une a la agencia Celltrion Entertainment. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial﻿ *Instagram Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Perfil (naver) Galería Park Soo Ah01.jpg Park Soo Ah02.jpg Park Soo Ah03.jpg Park Soo Ah04.jpg Park Soo Ah05.jpg Park Soo Ah06.jpg Park Soo Ah07.jpg Park Soo Ah08.jpg Videografía 리지(Rizi) I CRY (FEAT. Su-Ho) (ballad VER) MV|I CRY (FEAT. Su-Ho) Lizzy feat. Jung Hyung Don- I'm Not An Easy Woman|I'm Not An Easy Woman (Feat. Jung Hyung Don) Lizzy - Not Than A Easy Girl (Performance Ver)| I'm Not An Easy Woman (Performance Ver.) Park Myung Soo feat. Lizzy - Good Bye PMS|Good Bye PMS (Feat. Park Myung Soo) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista2015